ALpha Males
by Damien Burroughs
Summary: A boy, a werewolf, a bad day, for one.


Alpha males (Mature audience)

Shadows danced across the mossy ground, as the wind rustles the tree tops. A soft scent of lavender drifted across the wind, teasing the nostrils of the young male, simply enjoying his peace. But peace, never lasts.

His eyes slowly lowered, letting the soft summer winds lull him into a false sense of security. But the howl of a wolf snapped him back to reality. Opening his eyes, he gasped, the young man crawling backwards as the creature he spotted, showed more of an interest in him.

The wolf was large, larger than any the boy had seen before. The boy, merely 18 was about 5'7", but this wolf was a good head taller than he was. His heart raced, fear shining in his eyes as the creature continued to move towards him. Floundering around, the boy finally felt his hand hit something hard, and he grabbed it. Screaming for the beast to leave him alone, he tossed the object, and closed his eyes, fearing he had missed, not wanting to see the creature start its attack.

Hearing nothing, he slowly opened one eye, and froze at the scene he was seeing. The wolf, the creature he had tossed his rock at, was different now, especially since the rock had been caught, in a very human hand. He could only stare as the wolf man slowly stood, his fur falling back from his back, falling to the ground as more like a blanket, leaving a 6'2" man, built like a god, and bronzed like an Adonis. His hair was grey like the fur had been, and just as shaggy, his hands were human, but with claws for nails. He dropped the rock, and moved slowly towards the boy, his yellow eyes feral and hungry, but from the hard arousal he sported between his legs, it wasn't blood he craved, but something else.

The boy could only stare, trembling at the sight, but against his better judgment, the scene before him was arousing. He blushed, looking away as he felt his pants tent, and the wolf man dropped to his hands and knees. He panted, unable to stop blushing as his bare feet were sniffed, before the nose slowly traveled up the boy's leg, taking in every inch of his leg, before he stopped at his crotch. The wolf growled softly, but it didn't sound dangerous, causing the boy's eyes raise to the beast, only to be torn away again, his head tilting back as he gasped, the wolf man's tongue having slid out, and slowly ran up the length of the bulge in his tight pants, only making the bulge worse.

The boy had tears in his eyes as he felt the wolf man licking at his crotch, afraid to move, but needing to release the pressure from his tight pants. The wolf man's teeth gripped at the tight jeans, and with a soft shake snapped the button, before pulling the zipper down, only to be confronted by a bare arousal, the boy having worn no underwear. The wolf man looked up at the boy, and smirked, letting his tongue flick out, teasing his soft and tender flesh, enjoying the taste and smell of the boy's arousal.

The boy whimpered, gripping at the tree roots he was pressed against, panting as he shifted his hips, wanting the wolf man to stop, but in a way wishing it would never end. "n-no….p-please…"

Hearing the male's voice, the wolf man's head shot up, and he let a low feral growl before grabbing the male's pants in his hands, and yanking on them, inching them down. He moved up so their heads were a nose apart, and he growled, before almost lovingly licking the boy's neck. The boy had seen movies about wolves, and his eyes widened as he realized, the wolf man was claiming him, as a mate. He trembled, tears in his eyes as he shook his head, pleading softly for the wolf to find another, but a sharp bark and a soft nip to the boy's neck quieted him.

Gripping tightly to the boy's pants, he yanked hard; getting a cry from the teen he tore the pants off of him, and moved between his legs. The boy cried out in fear, squirming as the wolf man's arousal, dripping with his lust, was rubbed against his buttocks. Screaming for the wolf to stop, the boy threw his arms to try and push the man away, but the wolf man's hands were faster, and caught the boy's hands before they connected. Pinning the hands above his head, before he slowly began to force the largest cock the boy had ever seen into his anus.

It hurt, and the boy cried out, but the wolf man wouldn't stop, slowly sliding himself deeply into the boy, not stopping until he had forced his wolf-like knot into his tight entrance, practically ensuring he wouldn't be removing himself anytime soon. He released the boy's hands, and wrapped his arms around him, gently rolling his hips to give the boy a taste of what was to come. The boy could only sob, clinging to the big male inside of him, wanting it to end, wanting the pain to leave.

His sniffling and sobbing slowed, feeling the warm male pressing securely to his chest, and holding him. This creature was letting him adjust, was giving him time. He could only blush, before he kissed the wolf-man's forehead, accepting his fate. The wolf started to rock himself, pulling his knot slowly out of the boy, before thrusting it back in, the boy grunting with each of the deep thrusts. Pain didn't last long; in fact it soon grew pleasurable.

Soon the boy was grunting, spreading his legs to give the wolf-man more room as he trusted, taking his time. The boy's eyes grew teary as he gripped tighter to the wolf man, grunting and whimpering with the need for release the wolf man was creating in his body.

The boy gasped, whimpering as the wolf man pulled completely out of him, and moved back away from him. The boy sat up watching him, the nodded at the unsaid command. Moving, sorely, he got onto his hands and knees, lowering his chest to the ground submissively. He barely had time to take a breath before the wolf man entered him again, thrusting roughly and deeply, the smell of their sex and sweat drowning the scent of lavender.

The boy groaned and panted, feeling the animalistic lust take over him as he was slammed into forcefully. The wolf man wrapped his arms around the boy's waist as he continued to slam into him, their bodies rocking in time with the other's, the thrusts growing harder and slightly faster as pre dripped from the boy's cock, as well out of his anus with every thrust. The wolf man growled, growing impatient as he started to speed up his thrusting, gaining cries and groans from the boy. Tears fell to the ground, but not tears of pain. The boy held out as long as he could, but as inexperienced with sex as the former virgin was, he couldn't hold out long. Clamping around the large cock inside of himself he came, and shuddered as his first orgasm hit him hard.

Collapsing from exhaustion, he could only blush as the wolf man continued to thrust deep and hard into his tight passage. He panted for air, gripping at the ground as he was fucked, thinking of how it would feel, letting this throbbing cock release inside of himself, not that he had a choice about it. He smiled, enjoying the rocking and the pleasure the thrusts were wracking upon his young body, but feeling the cock inside of himself swell. He blushed more gasping as he gripped tighter to the ground, whimpering, wanting it.

The wolf man howled loudly as he came, his knot force into the boy to keep it from spilling from him as he continued with his release. The boy groaned, wincing at the orgasm that filled him, shooting deeper into him than he thought it could go, filling him more than he had imagined it would.

The wolf man humped idly as he continued to ride out his orgasm, before he leaned against the boy's back, panting. Rolling them so they were on their sides, the wolf man wrapped his arms around the boy, and spooned himself to the boy's back, falling asleep still buried into the boy. The boy smiled, snuggling back against his alpha male, sighing happily as he drifted to sleep.

All anyone ever found of the boy were torn clothes and splotches of blood and cum. No one knew what happened to him after he went into the woods that afternoon, but the sightings of giants wolfs increased. No longer was there one legendary 6' long wolf, but one 6' and one 5'7", the heads of a small pack, alpha male, and his mate.


End file.
